


the air was hot from summer rain

by icarus_falls



Category: Chains of Silk
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reclaiming, Silas saves the day, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Number Nine is still bought by Edgar.He becomes Eric, trapped within Edgar's arms.Yet Silas Graves keeps coming around, and a small piece of him deep inside becomes William.And then it blooms.(He goes into heat and rejects Edgar.)





	the air was hot from summer rain

**Author's Note:**

> forbidden love AU for lyfe.

Eric felt nauseous.

This wasn’t his first heat, nor was it even his first heat as a bonded omega. It was his first heat after meeting him though and if there had been any doubts before, then they no longer existed.

Silas Graves was his soulmate.

His body ached. A terrible, cloying want filling him, but an undercurrent of disgust made Eric want to will it all away. The bed he currently occupied smelled wrong. The eyes that dragged over his bare body felt predatory in a way that made him fear.

Eric’s scent glands had never felt more awful. They burned, itched, pulsed, sending him into such a frenzy that he had to clench his fists as not to gauge them out. Not that he’d be able to touch the reddened, angry skin for too long, anyways.

“Eric,” Edgar crooned as he sat on the edge of the bed. His clothing was still properly arranged, every button done nicely, every lace tied neatly. “How vulgar of you.”

The alpha’s smile made his gut churn. Eric whined, curling in on himself. His instincts screamed in both pleasure and disdain.

“I’ll have a harem omega undo this,” he said with a wave to the collection of buttons on his jacket and vest. “Then I shall take care of you.”

Eric moaned, shifting on the bed. His fingers curled around a sheet and he turned, wrapping himself up in it. Edgar chuckled, tracing his fingers along the side of his body appreciatively. Eric heaved at the contact. The alpha mistook it as a shiver of lust, his scent thickening as he swelled in his pants.

Moments later, a mousy female omega entered the room. Eric caught her gaze; he recognized her as one of the newer omegas. His eyes pleaded with her but she could not understand.

The room spun as Edgar’s scent intensified, filling Eric’s head and making him shiver. He craned his neck, finding the harem omega on her knees before him. If he hadn’t been disgusted before, then Eric surely would have been now. She looked up to Edgar with affection as she sucked on his length. He could hear small moans escaping her lips as Edgar pet her hair and cooed at her.

_How had this become his fate?_

Moments later, Edgar was crawling on top of him. His rough hands grabbed at the sheets and he pulled them away from Eric. Eric cried out as he was exposed, wanting nothing more than- than-

Than Silas.

Tears escaped his eyes. Edgar cupped his cheeks, wiping them away as he kissed Eric softly. “I’ll make you feel better, Eric,” he whispered as he forced his hips between the omega’s legs.

Eric could feel the hot press of his swollen length against his hip. A fresh wave of nausea swept over him and he twisted, shoving his face into the sheets. Edgar backed off slightly, grabbing at his hips and forcing him onto his stomach.

“That eager to present for alpha, are you?” he taunted. “I do wonder how you became so lewd.”

Eric was powerless to the sob that left his mouth. His head was spinning, his body convulsing, scent no doubt soured as Edgar nudged his legs apart and mounted him.

“I know, sweetheart, it hurts,” Edgar all but smirked. “I’ll make it all feel better.”

The first thrust felt like a punch in his gut. Eric gasped loudly; instead of the soothing feeling of alpha caring for him, he felt even sicker. Eric could feel it in his _soul_ , the crushing, unavoidable pain of how wrong this all was.

Eric heaved with another thrust, unable to stop the bile that pooled in his mouth. One more thrust and he vomited over the satin sheets.

Edgar didn’t notice at first. He was too wrapped up in his own pleasure, his eyes closed as he held tightly onto the omega’s hips. The force of his hips drove Eric’s cheek into the dirtied sheets. Only a moment later did the acrid scent hit his nose through the thick musk of Eric’s heat. Edgar jolted away, revolted at the sight before him.

Eric’s world became a spinning whirlwind of angry alpha, distressed omega, foreign omegas, touching, prodding, itchy fabric- none of it anything he could process through the haze of his heat and his body’s utter rejection of his alpha. He could hear Edgar’s faint shout of _‘Bring him to the nurse_ , _’_ in the distance.

He managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see that he was being carried by one of the manor’s betas. Eric closed his eyes, groaning as slick leaked from him. Edgar’s scent, though still present, wasn’t as potent. He could feel the rigidity of his body go lax.

Until he scented _him_. Strong, virile alpha that made every cell in his body scream in delight. He felt reinvigorated, like he was going through his first heat all over again, a virgin-like excitement coursing through him. He squinted, eyes scouring his surroundings.

“What did you do to him!” Silas Graves’ voice sounded, echoing throughout the room. Eric jolted in the beta’s arms.

Edgar’s growl sounded. Eric heard a loud thud and he craned his neck, finally spotting the alpha. Edgar had him pinned to the wall, his arm in Silas’s neck, pushing up against him.

“It is none of your concern, _Graves_ ,” he spat in his face. “You’ve outstayed your welcome here. Do not come here again.”

Silas looked at the alpha as if he was the dirt beneath his feet. Eric couldn’t contain the whimper that left his mouth as the beta carried him away. Desperation clawed at the omega’s heart as he quite literally watched himself be carried away from what his soul told him was his destiny.

Eric couldn’t stand it. His heart fractured as Silas disappeared from his view. With a resolution he’d never thought he’d have, Eric denied everything he’d ever been taught about being a proper omega.

He jerked in the beta’s arms, merely grunting as he hit the ground. Eric scrambled, dodging the hands that reached for him as he ran.

“ _Silas_!” he called desperately. Every movement felt like he’d been stretched too thin, pushed too far. The marble floor felt like hot coals and his body screamed, but he ran despite it all.

Edgar’s head whipped around as Eric shouted. Silas took the opportunity to sink his elbow into the alpha’s face, sending him sprawling. Silas’s fingers tightened around his cane and he braced the top of it as he slammed it down into the middle of his neck. Edgar choked, grabbing onto the cane.

Eric gasped at the sight, stopping a few feet away from the alphas. Their combined scents were overwhelming. He collapsed, unable to hold himself up as he took in the sight.

“I will be taking him,” Silas said with such finality that Eric couldn’t stop himself from slicking again. “I will reimburse you for his cost.”

Edgar bared his teeth at the alpha. Silas increased the pressure on his throat until Edgar closed his lips, glaring at him. There was a long, tense moment before Edgar growled softly but nodded. Silas smirked, a strangely evil expression that Eric had never seen on him before.

Instead of fear though, it made Eric _want_.

Silas tapped on his throat once more before removing the pressure of his cane. He turned to Eric and reached a hand out to him.

“Come,” Silas said softly. Eric was bound to his soulmate’s call. He found the strength to stand on his feet once more amidst the ache of his heat and he obeyed. Once he was within reach, Silas curled his arm around his waist and brought him to his chest, supporting his weight.

The cane was dropped as Silas picked him up bridal-style. Eric gasped, hands clutching to the alpha. He glanced down at the cane, trying to say something as Silas began to walk away.

Silas only shook his head as he strode out the front doors.

“I have many more canes,” he murmured. Eric swallowed, unsure of himself. He turned his head and pressed his face into Silas’s shirt. Despite his earlier confidence, he was still a mess. A fresh wave of heat coursed through him, feeling all the more intense now that he was _so close_ to Silas, to his scent glands, to his warm chest, in his strong arms-

He cried out softly, his instincts alight.

Silas placed him on the cushioned bench inside his carriage, following after him and closing the door behind himself. The carriage left immediately after, the small bumps feeling like boulders to the shivering omega.

Ever so softly, Silas pulled him into his lap. His hands were strong yet unsure. Eric sighed, a feeling of home washing over him as he nuzzled into the alpha’s neck. Every memory with Silas played through his head; every lingering gaze, every unintentional rub of the glands on his wrists- all of it making him squirm. This time he was squirming in happiness though as he felt the cloying need to hold on to this alpha for dear life. His fingers tightened in the fabric of Silas’s shirt, rumpling it even further. He was distantly afraid that Silas would be annoyed that he was ruining his fine clothing.

The snide comment never came though. Instead Silas cupped the back of his head, his other arm keeping him secure in his lap.

Eric’s scent glands may have still been aching, his hips hurting, his insides clenching. He may have still felt like it wasn’t _enough_ , not enough until Silas claimed him fully, washing away any trace of his past. His hands may have still been shaking ever so slightly.

But none of that mattered when Silas tightened his grip, holding the omega close as he whispered reverently to him.

_“William.”_

  
William gasped loudly as he was thrown onto Silas’s grandeur bed. In all his fantasies, Silas had been soft and caring, caressing every inch of his body as if he was a precious treasure.

In reality, Silas was _raw_. He had bared his emotions freely the moment his bedroom door had slammed shut. William couldn’t find any feeling disappointment within himself though. Silas’s intense gaze had his heart hammering in his chest and slick leaking between his thighs.

Silas didn’t play any games, nor did he hide behind fancy endearments. He was himself, and he was earnest in a way that made William want to bare his own soul in response.

Clothing was shed easily, thrown onto the floor and forgotten about. The press of the alpha’s skin on his made William moan. Silas slotted their mouths together, licking into his mouth as his fingers tangled in William’s golden hair.

Silas pulled away after a moment, panting softly as he looked into William’s eyes. His voice was low as he requested, “Tell me what you want, William.”

The name sent a shiver down his spine. He hoped he’d always feel the same thrill when heard it from the alpha’s lips.

“Claim me, Silas,” he whispered. “Don’t make me wait any longer.”

Silas smiled, exhaling sharply as he pressed their foreheads together. “I believe _you_ were the one who delayed the inevitable.”

William frowned at him, opening his mouth to protest. Silas cut him off with a kiss.

Silas took his time, licking and kissing and sucking at William’s skin. He made his way down his body, over his jaw, down his throat, rubbing his palms down sides roughly before nipping at his hip bones. William felt _had_ , consumed before the alpha had even really _had_ him.

Silas licked at his skin, burying his nose in the junction of his right hip, inhaling deeply. “For _so long_ ,” he said between low growly purrs. “I’ve desired this. Desired _you_ , William.” 

The words sent a curl of pleasure up his spine and William moaned loudly. He shifted in the alpha’s grasp, crying out his name. He kicked at him softly, pushing at the bed so he could turn onto his stomach. He was _so close_ to presenting, and then Silas would take him and all would be _right_.

Silas gripped onto his hips, stilling him. He crawled back up his body and kissed him with the intent to devour. William surrendered beneath him, letting his mouth fall open so Silas could do what he liked.

His brows knit as he felt Silas prod his legs open. Silas’s hand slipped lower, brushing against the wetness of his ass. Silas continued to kiss him, biting at his bottom lip and licking up into his mouth.

“I cannot wait,” he murmured against his lips. “I need you, William.”

William whined softly, nodding with such enthusiasm that he would be embarrassed if he was in his right mind. He squirmed beneath Silas once more, trying to turn onto his stomach.

Silas stopped his movements, holding onto his tightly as he angled the omega’s hips upwards. William gasped softly in confusion as Silas’s swollen length rubbed against his entrance. Silas braced himself above him as he pushed in, a slow groan escaping his lips as he slid all the way in.

William’s eyes blew wide, his back arching and heart swelling. He cried out Silas’s name as he grabbed at the alpha, his fingers grasping his arms, tugging on his hair. The pair was reduced to soft gasps and groans as Silas circled his hips slowly, seated deep inside the omega.

He’d never been held like this. William hadn’t thought he’d be taken like this, face to face, so close to Silas that he could feel his own heartbeat pressed up against Silas’ racing heart. It was so intimate that tears formed in his eyes.

William turned his head, baring his scent glands. “Silas,” he whispered in silent request.

Silas needed no more invitation. He surged forwards, thrusting deep inside of William. He latched onto his scent gland, sucking and swirling his tongue as he withdrew and thrust again, basking in the taste and sounds of his soulmate.

His knot was only half formed when his will broke on a particularly loud cry from the omega. Silas opened his jaw wide and clamped down on the gland, re-marking him and taking William as his own.

William seized, his body singing out in joy as he jerked, spilling all over his stomach as he was so utterly consumed. He thrashed his head in the other direction, choking on a sob as Silas unlatched and claimed the gland on the other side of his neck. Pleasure like he’d never known coursed through William and he continued to fall. He held onto Silas so tightly, his nails no doubt breaking the skin.

Silas’s knot locking deep within him was _everything_ to William. Every ache calmed, every rigid muscle released, every gnawing fear gone. He exhaled sharply. The moment Silas released his bite, groaning against his skin, William turned his head and pressed his cheek to Silas’s temple. His arms snaked around the alpha, drawing him impossibly closer. He wrapped his legs around Silas’s hips as if to say _more_.

Silas kissed his bloody gland, licking and enjoying the way William shuddered beneath him. He chuckled as he rolled his hips and elicited a cry from him. He held his hips tightly as he shifted, rolling them so that William was now on top.

William flushed a bright red at the change in position. He went to hid his face in the alpha’s neck, but Silas had other ideas. He pushed him to sit upright, forcing him to straddle his lap. He braced his feet against the bed and pushed his hips upwards to drive his knot deeper inside.

Another cry left William’s lips. He leaned backwards, his hands grasping at the top of Silas’s thighs.

“William,” Silas called. He waited until he looked down at him to meet his gaze before continuing. “I must ask that you ride me.”

William gasped, breaking the eye contact as he stared down at Silas’s bare chest. “I couldn’t- such a thing-”

“Lose that inhibition,” Silas commanded. “It doesn’t suit you.”

William’s eyes snapped up and he squinted. “Excuse me?”

Silas shifted, reaching up so he could brush the back of his hand against William’s cheek. “We’ve already abandoned the rules,” he explained. “There is no need to hold back anymore.”

His face softened as William processed the words. He reached up to take Silas’s hand in his own as he nuzzled into his palm.

“Is that truly alright? It isn’t proper,” William whispered.

“It is only us here,” Silas whispered back. It took a long moment before William nodded and closed his eyes, rolling his hips and feeling every inch of his thick length inside of him.

William gained confidence as he rocked on Silas’s now half-deflated knot. He still felt _stuffed_ , full of alpha, his come mixing with William’s slick and making the most debauched noises as he picked up speed. William braced himself on Silas’s thighs, pressing his palms against the hot skin as he pushed himself up and down.

It was empowering to take what he wanted from the alpha. Silas’s hands held loosely onto his hips, letting William set the pace but still needing to _hold_. William’s own swollen length smacked against his lower stomach as he bounced. He didn’t dare touch it though; William didn’t need that kind of stimulation to come when Silas looked at him the way he was- like he was his everything.

His moans turned into soft grunts as he lost himself, fucking himself on the alpha’s cock like it was his own personal toy. William squeezed his eyes shut as the pleasure built and built until he was shaking, unable to keep an even pace. Silas cut in then, his grip tightening as he began to thrust upwards. Silas curled upwards, his abdomen clenching as he came again, knotting William for the second time. His fingers spasmed against William’s hips as the omega cried out, shivering as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he came.

Their heavy panting filled the room. Neither could calm their racing heartbeats, nor did they want to. William fell forwards, cuddling into Silas’s chest. Silas wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

They stayed like that for a long time. William pondered about how he could have gotten so lucky. Maybe this was all a fever dream, and he’d wake trapped in Edgar’s arms once again. He couldn’t help but think the thought was wrong though, especially once Silas cupped his cheek and brought him in for a kiss.

This was definitely reality. There was no denying the thudding in his heart, nor the overwhelming security he felt deep inside himself. This was a strange, unexpected reality where everything was now uncharted territory; the teaching of the House no longer applied, and everything he’d learn from the Brentwood manor would surely not be useful in Silas’s home. William would be forced to lean on the alpha for guidance.

Some would say that omegas were bound by their nature. William couldn’t quite disagree with the sentiment; He knew first hand how omegas were victim to an alpha’s will.

William may be chained to this alpha, but Silas was different. He was unbearably tender, protective, _strong_. He was unafraid to pursue the unknown, proving that he’d risk it all for the omega he now held so dearly.

Surely, this alpha’s chains were made of silk.


End file.
